


До встречи в Париже

by aleks_neko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заказу анона на правдрубе R27. До встречи в Париже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До встречи в Париже

— Уходишь, — констатировал Тсуна, опершись на дверной косяк комнаты. Реборн методично продолжал укладывать вещи в чемодан, не глядя на него. Четкие размеренные движения рук, перекатывающиеся мышцы под ярко-желтой рубашкой… Все это было таким привычным, что Савада и представить не мог, как будет жить без его ехидных замечаний, обидных слов, его болезненных тычков, пинков. 

Реборн даже не сообщил ему о своем отъезде. И это бесило!

— Мои услуги здесь больше не нужны, — сухо ответил Реборн без обычного сарказма. Он натянул черный, как смоль, пиджак и, подхватив чемодан, подошел к Саваде. Резко дернув его за галстук, он заставил Тсуну запрокинуть голову, выжидающе взглянуть ему в глаза, и впился жестким поцелуем в его губы, сминая их своими. 

У Тсуны перехватило дыхание от чувства голода в поцелуе, от безысходности в нем. Забыв про собственные руки, он поддался ему, прижимаясь к сильному, гибкому телу Реборна. 

Савада сам не знал, когда ненависть к этому человеку сменилась острой необходимостью в нем. Это было так грязно, так пошло для новоиспеченного босса мафии желать своего репетитора и наставника.

Именно за это он всегда ненавидел его. Первая тренировка, первый бой, первый поцелуй, первый секс, - все это проходило вместе с ним. Чувства к этому ублюдку изматывали, иссушали, но без него было еще хуже, чем с ним. 

Несколько мгновений спустя, Тсуна ощутил как Реборн, оторвавшись от него, небрежно провел большим пальцем по нижней губе, надавливая на нее, поправил на нем слегка смятый галстук и вышел, обдав того холодным равнодушием. Словно между ними никогда и ничего не было.

— Какого черта, Реборн? — голос едва не сорвался. Ответом была тяжелая тишина и звук удаляющихся шагов.

Как бы Тсуна не хотел, он не мог остановить Реборна: контракт с Девятым уже был выполнен, а предлагать, теперь уже бывшему любовнику работать на себя было смешно. 

Нужно было начинать учиться жить без него, а сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы захлопнуть дверь, сползти на пол и беззвучно разреветься, как тогда, в четырнадцать, после вечеринки по случаю победы в битве за кольца. Тогда победа далась тяжело, а сейчас… Он всухую проиграл собственным чувствам. 

_Год спустя._

— Откуда это? — спросил Тсуна у секретарши, обнаружив среди почты конверт без обратного адреса. Он уже имел дело с подобного рода почтой: пожелания сдохнуть побыстрее он получал регулярно, но так же регулярно не оправдывал все ожидания недругов. Савада хотел было выбросить конверт, как в глаза бросился до боли знакомый аккуратный почерк. Записки с инструкциями, местами встреч, цитатами из Цицерона, Платона, Овидия, - вся эта куча писем зачем-то до сих пор лежала в потайном ящике стола. Стоило бы их давно выкинуть, а не получалось. Пусть даже таким образом, но он был рядом.

«Ненавижу тебя, ублюдок», — со злостью подумал Савада, прочитав коротенькую записку, выпавшую из плотного конверта, и тут же смяв ее:

_«Париж, Савой, 327. R»._

Честность никогда не была сильной стороной Реборна.


End file.
